


Milky Boy

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: " Genji could hardly sit still; in the months since he started giving milk, it was a wonder that they had never tried this. Perhaps it was because of how sensitive his tits were, since he couldn’t handle even just hungry mouth against his tits let alone two at once. As it was, he was squirming greatly, his hips shifting up and down against the bed where Hanzo had two fingers pressed into his soaking wet pussy, accompanied by two of Sojiro’s thicker fingers in Genji’s twitching ass. "





	Milky Boy

Genji could hardly sit still; in the months since he started giving milk, it was a wonder that they had never tried this. Perhaps it was because of how sensitive his tits were, since he couldn’t handle even just hungry mouth against his tits let alone two at once. As it was, he was squirming greatly, his hips shifting up and down against the bed where Hanzo had two fingers pressed into his soaking wet pussy, accompanied by two of Sojiro’s thicker fingers in Genji’s twitching ass. 

Sojiro was nursing around Genji’s left nipple, his small breasts cute and perky underneath his father’s lips. He didn’t have much milk to give, but his father was certainly going to drink from him until he drained every last available drop. His father’s latch was impeccable - his experience in these matters showing through as he sucked quick and harshly. It wasn’t without it’s pain, of course, and it sent Genji’s chest pressing back against the bed. 

Hanzo, on the other hand, was quite the sloppy eater. His latch was never quite right, and he always had little dribbles of milk coming down from his lips down onto his scratchy stubble. His hand was thrusting a bit, fingers quirky up and towards Genji’s stomach to try and stimulate his baby brother’s g-spot. He wasn’t quite as greedy with his brother’s milk, though he did love it all the same if his subtle grinding against the bed and the side of Genji’s thigh was any indicator. 

Genji’s pussy and ass started to tighten around their fingers, indicating that he was going to cum if they kept it up. Sojiro, ever playing the part of the domineering father, pulled his fingers out and pulled on Hanzo’s wrist to do the same. He ignored Genji’s whine and reached out to pin down Genji’s hand, eliminating any doubt that Genji would be able to continue this without touching himself. 

“Oh, god, please! Daddy, please, let me cum,” Genji breathed out, hips sagging back against the bed at the sudden loss of stimulation against his pussy. His other hand tightened where it was gripped in Hanzo’s silky hair, knowing that was his only option to keep himself from touching his pussy against his father’s will. 

Sojiro followed a full mouthful and popped off his son’s tit reluctantly. “I want to see if you can cum from having your slutty tits sucked on,” he explained, running his finger around Genji’s leaking nipple in lazy circles. “Wouldn’t you like that, sparrow? To cum with your pussy clenching down on nothing but air, with your ass completely empty?” He dipped his head, running his tongue in tight circles around Genji’s nipple to lap up any of the leaking milk. His eyes remained on Genji’s face, eagerly awaiting his son’s response. 

“Yes, sir! I would love that,” Genji breathed out a few seconds later, letting his eyes fall shut as he tried to focus on the sensations. His brother’s lips, sucking sloppy and uneducated at his right nipple. The agonizing feeling of stubble against the tender swells adorning his chest. Drops of milk against his side, soaking his skin and sliding slowly down onto the white bedsheets. His breath rattling in his chest, quiet but ragged as he comes down from the edge of an orgasm.

Hanzo pressed his hips down into Genji’s thigh, grinding his naked cock against the soft, hairless skin as he continued to drink. That stimulation was enough to have Genji gasping, thigh pressing up to give his brother something firmer to rut against. He let his hand fall against the bed, choosing to grasp against it as the stimulation against his body was starting to build up against. He looked over at his father, surprised suddenly at the sight of his father collecting a mouthful of milk. He was shocked as the man moved up suddenly, pressing his lips against Genji’s. Obediently, he opened his mouth and for the first time, he tasted his own milk. It was a shock to his system and the pure eroticism of the act had his body clenching up suddenly, a wave of pleasure beyond description going through his pussy. 

He blacks out for a few seconds and when he comes to, Hanzo and Sojiro are looking up at him with delighted eyes. His brother surges up to pepper some kisses against his cheeks, affectionate and proud of his baby brother for being able to cum untouched. As Genji stared up against the ceiling, chest heaving and surrounded by his two favorite people, he wondered if he would feed both of his lovers at once more often.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests :3


End file.
